dungeon_x_dungeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Game mechanics and tips
Game Mechanics The game plays like a typical side-scroller. The player can run left or right, jump, strike with his melee weapon or shoot with his ranged weapon. The player and enemies have health gauges shown on screen and damage caused / suffered is represented by a number appearing above the character / enemy. Controls The game can be played with touchscreen or controller. Controls are fairly intuitive. Using touchscreen, player movement can either be made using a d-pad or a static joystick. In addition to the melee and ranged attack, the player (once acquired) can use his equipped ring by pressing the ring icon, to cause an attack which affects all enemies on screen. The ring attack only becomes available when the ring gauge becomes full, and once used is depleted and refills over time. The player is invulnerable whilst casting the ring spell. Once the player obtains the Moon Crystal in the Dark Lord's Temple, the ring gauge refills at a faster rate. Skills Once the necessary skills are acquired, the player will obtain additional abilities. References below to 'priming player magic' means pressing and holding down for a few seconds on the d-pad / joystick until the player is ready to deploy a skill (indicated by the player flashing briefly). Double Jump Double Jump is obtained when speaking with the fairy in the Tomb. The player can make a second jump mid-air. This skill also enables the player's ability to grab walls and jump off them, to reach greater heights. Dash Attack The Dash ability is obtained in the Prison. The player can press a button and dash a few feet quickly. Enemies dashed through do not cause damage / knock back the player, and suffer damage which is proportionate to the damage value of the player's equipped melee weapon (?). Dash uses some of the player's SP. Soul Slasher The Soul Slasher ability is obtained in Magma. By priming player magic, the player can then press the melee attack button and a ghost of the player will shoot across the screen in the direction the player is facing, causing damage proportionate to the damage value of the player's equipped melee weapon (?) to whatever is in its path. Soul Slasher uses some of the player's SP. Magic Shield The Magic Shield ability is obtained in the Underground. By priming player magic and continuing to press and hold down on the d-pad instead of pressing hit, the player casts a shield around them, shown as a blue sphere. The player is indestructible for a few seconds and can pass through enemies and fire, steam etc. Magic Shield uses some of the player's SP. Super Jump The Super Jump ability is obtained in the Ruins. By priming player magic and then pressing jump, the player jumps a huge distance straight upwards. If the player hits an enemy during the ascent he gets knocked back and falls to the ground. Super Jump uses some of the player's SP. Moon cycle During gameplay the moon phases from blacked-out, through to full moon, on a set cycle (perhaps lasting two minutes or so per cycle?). During full moon (during which the moon gauge will flash pink), enemies inflict higher damage (particularly bosses). However, more crystals are dropped from enemies killed during full moon. Checkpoints As the player progresses through each map they will arrive at checkpoints, represented by a blue aura. To save game progress at the checkpoint the player must press down on the d-pad / joystick. Standing in the blue aura will refill the player's HP and SP gradually. Gates / Barriers Luke's path will occasionally be blocked by barriers. - Magical, ice or electrical barriers will normally be unlocked once the player has found the correct item in the level; - Locked gates are opened once the player has found the relevant key. - Stone walls are unlocked once the player has found the tablet with the corresponding letter. Death If the player dies they are given the option of either: - Watching an advert. The player is then resurrected, with full health, in the location they died at. - Using a resurrection stone. The player is then resurrected, with full health, in the location they died at. Resurrection stones can be purchased as an IAP. - 'Load'. The player is resurrected at the last saved checkpoint.